


Now You’re Thinking With…

by VtheHappyLurker



Series: A Point of Divergence [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gay Robots, Kinky, M/M, Robot Sex, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, power perversion potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a little break together with Astro, Galaxy decides to have a bit of fun with his friend and his portals. (Filler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You’re Thinking With…

Out beyond the heavy polymer-glass of the observation decks stretched the deep blackness of space. There was the very faintest wisps of color brushed against the darkness, broken here and there by tiny pinpricks of light cast out by far distant stars. Clouds of space dust and asteroid belts spun around in a beautiful dance of colors beyond the range of human visible light. And soon they’d be able to share this perfect, wonderful vista with everyone!

Galaxy let out a happy little hum as he leaned back against Astro, on who’s bulbous main hover-pod he had perched on. They’d been working all day to finish up the last few installations that would make the station fit not only for robots habitation but a human crew too. Finally, the worker drones had gone back to their charging stations for the night and left him alone to enjoy a well-deserved break with Astro. He hummed again and wonder if it was even possible for this moment to be more perfect. Then suddenly he realized it could be much, much better…

“Hey, Astro?” He turned to face him, straddling the much larger robot’s waist. “Astro?”

The other robot just muttered happily and cuddled Galaxy closer as he continued to snooze. 

“Astro? Wake up!” Galaxy tapped lightly on his friend’s helmet.

“Whoa?!” snorted Astro, coming back online with a start. “What’s wrong? Are they fighting again?!”

The little robot rolled his optics and nuzzled Astro’s shoulder. “No, everything’s fine dear. Metal and Star have been playing nice since the…incident. I…I just wanted to ask you something.”

“What about, sweetie?”

“Well…” Galaxy glanced down shyly. “I was wondering if you wanted to do it?”

Astro blinked at him. “Do what?”

“You know…the deed?” He wagged his antenna suggestively.

“What?! Here? *Now*?” The larger robot gave him a shocked look.

“Why not? There’s nobody else around. We could just…you know…” Galaxy giggled and wiggled his antenna again. 

“But what if Star or Metal…”

“Pfft! They’re all the way at the docking bay! It’ll take approximately…” He paused, engine thrumming a little more loudly as he lazily crunched the numbers. “45.0982 minutes for either of them to reach this part of station, given an average pace of about 3 mph walking. We have plenty of time for a bit of wink-wink, nudge-nudge.” He playfully nudged Astro. “So, do you want to?”

“I don’t know… Are you *sure* nobody’s going to catch us, Gal?” 

“I’m over 99.999999999% certain that we won’t get caught,” he chirped, nuzzling against the larger robot.

Astro relaxed a little, rubbing Galaxy’s back. “All right. But just a quick one, okay?”

“Of course, dear.” Galaxy buzzed happily, sliding his hands down Astro’s chestplate. His fingers quickly darted into the seams of the larger robot’s armor and stroked along the sensitive wiring underneath. Soon he could feel the heat radiating off of Astro as the larger mech tried to stifle his groans, prompting Galaxy to be even bolder. He let his hand slip downward, groping around until his fingers found that little panel and deftly flipped it open.

Astro gasped as his rod snapped to attention, then grabbed Galaxy’s hand. “You’re…you’re sure no one’s going to catch us, right?”

“You worry too much, dear.” He leaned up and nuzzled against Astro’s faceplate. “But if you want me to stop…”

“No-no! Don’t!” he rasped. “It’s just… Oh! It’d be so embarrassing if somebody saw us like this!” 

Galaxy continued to nuzzle on him, rubbing Astro’s side to sooth him. “I promise that everything will be okay.” 

“All right…” He relaxed again and reached down to open Galaxy’s panels, coaxing out the other robot’s rod. As he stroked it, Astro asked, “Do you want me to take it or did you want it the other way?”

“Actually, I thought maybe we could try a little…uh, experiment…” purred the smaller robot. Forcing himself to concentrate despite the stimulation, Galaxy held up his hands and carefully formed a small black hole. 

Astro stopped stroking and gave him a funny look. “Uh…Gal? What’s that for?”

“Don’t worry! It’s totally safe, Astro. I tried this out a couple of times by myself and it worked out just fine…” Galaxy carefully pulled the black hole in two and held it up. “See? It makes a mini-wormhole.” 

“And you’re going to do what with that?” grumbled the larger robot, already guessing the answer.

Galaxy just wiggled his antenna again as he placed a hand on Astro’s shoulder to steady himself. The larger robot shifted nervously underneath him, but didn’t stop Galaxy from easing down onto him. While he had Astro buried inside, Galaxy took one end of his mini-wormhole and positioned it over the other robot’s entrance. Then he slipped the other end of the wormhole over his own eagerly twitching rod until the tip was just nudging at Astro. Feeling mischievous, he pulled back out of the wormhole before sliding it down again.

Astro groaned in frustration, wrapping one hand around Galaxy’s fist while grabbing hold of his waist with the other. He let Galaxy tease him a little more before finally giving in and slamming himself all the way into the smaller robot as he forced Galaxy’s fist down. They both yelped loudly at the abrupt intrusion but continued to buck against each other, striving to climax. 

Pants and the rasping of overworked fans echoed through the vast room to the rhythmic clanging. Finally, between Astro’s thrusting and his own eager manipulations, Galaxy quickly found himself happily hitting the peak of an orgasm with a static filled squeal. He collapsed against Astro, the mini-wormhole dissipating harmlessly as the larger robot continued pounding into him until he reached his own satisfaction. 

“Gal?” murmured Astro, breaking the warm silence of their afterglow. 

“Yes, Astro?”

Lights flashing shyly, he nuzzled the top of Galaxy’s helmet. “You want to come back to my bunk and help me with some my own little experiments?” 

“Of course!” chirped Galaxy with a giggle. “I’d love to.”

At that, Astro pulled the little robot closer and hovered wobbly out of the observation deck.

Meanwhile, in the security room, Snake quietly minimized the live feed screen. 

“Uh, ssseemss like the ssssurveillance camerassss are working jusssst fine now,” he lisped, trying not to meet Metal’s horrified gaze. “Ssssstar can’t ssssay I didn’t fix thossssse blind sssspots. And I’ll…I’ll jussssst go ahead and remove thisssss ssssection of the footage when I loop over the resssst of the ssssstuff you asssssked me.”

“Yes... Do that.” Metal stepped back from the bank of monitors and went to the door. “Now if you will excuse me, I really must go and take a shower. A very long, very thorough shower. With steel wool and bleach…”

Snake grinned awkwardly and nodded at his retreating back. Once Metal had shut the door, he quickly snipped the offending footage and uploaded it to his personal hard drive along with evidence of Metal making a few extra-legal additions to the station’s telecom system. After all, Snake just could bear to part with such potentially useful information.


End file.
